


Eternal Night

by Houko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko
Summary: I love this world, so I hate this world.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10





	Eternal Night

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of my work.  
> 原版，中文：https://www.chongya.com/update/4bddee3837bb4588ae417fbae9aca3bb  
> If you have any suggestions to improve the translation, please let me know.

_It's been ten years.You are finally back._

The sun is rising.  
We won.  
We are all relieved.  
Everything wasn't wasted.

We go to find you.  
What a celebration without you.

...You left, again.  
**_I've lost you once more._**

The sun is rising.  
We won.  
We are all crying.  
Everything is in vain.

_**Too Much.** _

  
"It's his fate..."  
Ignis' tears shed blindly.

_Ignis knew it would become like this._  
_They all knew._  
**_You knew too._ **

Gladio grabbed Ignis by the collar and gritted his teeth in anger looking like he was about to throw a punch at him, but in the end he didn't say a word.  
"I......I...!"  
I hissed, but the words stuck in my throat.

**_I'd rather the world be destroyed than choose you to stay._ **

_But I can't say that out._

_Your sorrow...your determination..._  
_I can't...deny..._

_Your promise...your...lies._

**_LIAR!_ **

"Prompto, where are you going!" "Let him go!"  
_I deviate them away._

  
I know. Ignis must have fought against it. I don't know the details. But he burned his eyes just for saving you. He loves you so much, we all knew. If he can save you, he will do whatever it takes, including his life. **We all do.**  
But he couldn't.

_I know._  
**_But I can’t forgive._ **  
_The Destiny. The Mankind. The Gods._  
**_All of this._ **

  
Now the dawn returns, the eternal night will never come back.  
_**But I lost my light forever.**_  
Ten years, I have no reason but just to believe that you will come back, because only then I can look forward to tomorrow when I can’t see it coming, without falling into insanity.  
_Now I know you will never come back, how the hell am I supposed to live?_  
_When I wake up, I can only face the world without you. What does the dawn even mean to me?_

**_Without you, my soul feels not complete any more._ **  
_Never again._  
_The half had broken into pieces and fell into the darkness can't see._

I forgot how to smile.

  
I go back to the place we saw the dawn return.  
Above my head is the treasure you left behind, but I just want to stare at the cliff below my feet.  
_—Maybe if I just fly down, then I will see you again?_

"Prompto, what are you doing!"  
"Come back here! Please!"  
It seems that we always miss him in the same place.  
"Don't leave us! Don't even you... We can't take any more..."  
Now he looks as broken as I am.

_**How cruel.** _

"Have you... forgive me?"  
"...I still love you guys."  
We hugged and wept together, and I remember how to smile again.

_No, I didn't (forgive you)._  
_But yes._  
**_I still love you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I wanted to write some like this a long time ago.  
>  _My love getting stronger, then the hate getting deeper._


End file.
